The invention relates to a ball joint, which can be used for torque transmission in the driveline of a car. Further, the present invention relates to a drive shaft with a ball joint of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,021 (=DE 198 31 015) discloses a drive configuration with a constant velocity fixed joint, the outer part of which has a flange extending outwards away from this part, it being possible to connect the flange to an annular damping element. The damping element is positioned between the flange and a connecting part and should be made from an aluminum material, the elastic modulus of which is significantly different from that of the outer part, so that mechanical vibrations, originating in the drive side, for example, in the drive assembly of a car, cannot be fed into the drive line by the connecting part. This known drive configuration assumes a large installation space in the area of the joint, e.g. on the gearbox output. In addition, the time taken up by assembly work increases, due to the additional damping element to be inserted. Further, the damping properties are also regarded as having potential for improvement, since the connecting section and the flange of the outer part of the joint are firmly connected to each other using screws.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,057 (=DE 22 40 436) proposes a rotary ball joint, in which the joint is surrounded by a sealing boot made from synthetic or natural rubber. In the area of the joint, this sealing boot is also surrounded by a cap or the like, whereby the outer surface of the outer part of the joint and the inner surface of the sealing boot, as well as the outer surface of the sealing boot and the inner surface of the cap have corresponding profiles for torque transmission. Assembling this rotary ball joint is particularly labor intensive, since the joint must be inserted into the sealing boot. In addition, the soft, elastic material of the sealing boot is unsuited to transmitting high torque transmission.